The First Cut is The Deepest
by DeadAccount556
Summary: Mostly everyone at Tomeda knows, especially his childhood friend Chiharu, Yamazaki rarely speaks the truth. However, one of his lies she mistakes for the truth, leaving her broken-hearted.


Hey! I decided to write a Cardcaptor Sakura fic this time around. For some reason, I didn't feel as if I should write a SakuraxSyaoran one, so a YamazakixChiharu fic came in my mind! Well, please enjoy. Sakura and friends are sixteen

**Paring(s): **YamazakixChiharu

**Summary: **Mostly everyone at Tomeda knows Yamazaki rarely speaks the truth, especially his childhood friend, Chiharu. However, one of his lies she mistakes for the truth, leaving her broken-hearted.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura: wow I haven't said that in a while!

(Line)

"Speaking of swimming, did you know that, a hundred years ago, if you lost in a swim competition, you would have your legs chopped off, so you could never swim again?" The black-haired liar began. Chiharu rolled her eyes; it's been thirteen years since she had first met him, and he still lies way too much.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "HOE! Good thing I wasn't alive back then. If I was, I wouldn't have any legs!"

Chiharu once again rolled her eyes, "Sakura, he is only lying like always." The emerald eyed girl gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like to have no legs!"

'Same old Sakura too,' Chiharu thought as she smiled. Life was perfect, aside from the growing feelings inside Chiharu. Chiharu, inevitably, found herself slowly falling in love with Yamazaki. However, Chiharu doubted for her love to requited, others knew that Yamazaki had felt the same way and just assumed they were a couple. But Chiharu needed assurance, so that's why she planned on confessing today.

Tomoyo eyed Chiharu and sensed she wanted for her to be alone with Yamazaki, "Well, Sakura, Li-kun, Eriol-kun and I have to depart." Sakura and Syaoran shot her a look of confusion as Tomoyo and Eriol began pulling them out of the classroom.

"Sorry Chiharu and Yamazaki, but we have to go home. Bye!" Rika and Naoko said, also recognizing Chiharu's desires, exited the classroom, leaving Chiharu and Yamazaki alone.

"We better get going than," Yamazaki started, "We don't want the teachers to whack us with whales, like they used too!"

Chiharu chuckled at this lie, "Wait Yamazaki, I have something to say." Yamazaki spun around to face her urging her to go on. "The thing is Yamazaki, I don't want to be just friends; I'm in love with you."

Yamazaki's eyes opened, "I don't love you. I don't really even like you." Chiharu shot him a sad smile before dashing out of the classroom with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The liar cocked his head to the side as he whispered, "Doesn't she always know when I lie?"

(Line)

'His eyes were open…. When he tells the truth, his eyes aren't closed. Didn't we reach that conclusion? That means everyone's assumptions were false.' Chiharu thought to herself when she finally had ceased crying. Taking a sit on a park bench, she got lost in her thoughts.

Unaware of the pair of eyes watching her, Chiharu closed her eyes and began to sing.

_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know..._

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...

OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH...

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst

OOHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again... 

As she opened her eyes, she noticed icy blue pools staring into her amber ones. Startled, she stood up, "I am so sorry sir!"

Pulling her back down, he smiled, "You have a beautiful voice." Chiharu flushed bright red, which did not go unnoticed by the teen in front of her.

"Blushing at a compliment," he smirked, "I say you have fallen for my dashing good looks." For the third time today, Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure." But this boy was right, he had looks equivalent to a God. Blue hair to match his eyes, a well tone body, and a smile/smirk any girl would die for.

'Yamazaki,' Chiharu drifted back into thought.

"You okay?" The blue-haired boy said with worry etched in his eyes.

Snapping back into reality, Chiharu smiled, "Yeah, by the way, my name is Chiharu."

"Mine's Mannen," he replied with a smile. Chiharu's face, once again, turned red, but not before remembering how she used to blush around Yamazaki. Unconsciously tears formed in her eyes and she started sobbing.

"Chiharu-chan, are you alright?" Mannen realized she was crying and had been for at least an hour.

"The first cut really is the deepest," She whispered barely inaudible to Mannen. He sighed, 'So she is crying because of a boy. How typical.'

(Line)

Okay, I know that was stupid, but trust me; Chiharu and Yamazaki will have a happy ending. Just Mannen is going to **try **to assemble the broken pieces of her heart.


End file.
